Transcripts/School Raze - Part 2
:on My Little Pony :Princess Celestia: Magic is disappearing all across Equestria! :Cozy Glow: Didn't we learn about a creature that eats magic? :Princess Luna: Somepony should investigate. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll go. :Gallus: I thought Starlight Glimmer was gonna be temporary headmare. :Chancellor Neighsay: With Equestria under attack, ponies must stand together. :Sandbar: I need the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My friends are in trouble. :Lord Tirek: It seems my little protégé's plan worked after all. :Cozy Glow: The future Empress of Friendship! laughter : :Twilight Sparkle: Cozy Glow is behind all of this?! :Lord Tirek: laughs I'm not usually a fan of ponies, but draining your precious world of magic so she could trap the six of you was inspiring! coughs :Spike: Um, there's seven of us. :Twilight Sparkle: I knew we shouldn't have left! :Applejack: But Starlight's in charge at the school. If anypony can stop Cozy Glow, it's her. :Lord Tirek: Cozy Glow outsmarted the six of you! I doubt this Starlight stands a chance! coughs :Twilight Sparkle: We have to get out of here. Her students can't handle Cozy on their own. :Rainbow Dash: Then I guess we'll just have to bust our way out! yells :clang! :Rainbow Dash: groans That didn't work. groans :Rarity: Not everything can be solved with brute force. We need magic to escape. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe there's a way to get out without magic. Like a secret lever or a secret button or a secret admirer who knows a secret about you but is all, "Your secret's safe with me because I put it in Tartarus and I have a key!" :Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid not. The most powerful villains and monsters of all time are trapped here. And without our magic, so are we. :Cerberus: slurps :Twilight Sparkle: Unless... These creatures might be losing their magical powers, but there's still a magic that makes up what they are. Maybe we can borrow some of that. :hisses :on door :opens :Cozy Glow: Uh, excuse me? Um, Chancellor Neighsay? :Chancellor Neighsay: You might as well get used to calling me Headstallion Neighsay. I plan to be here for quite some time. :Cozy Glow: Gee, it sure is a relief to have somepony in charge, what with the magical crisis going on. And we're all so grateful to you for taking care of those... non-ponies. But doesn't the EEA need you? :Chancellor Neighsay: What the EEA needs is somepony to protect this school from the threats at Equestria's borders instead of gallivanting off on adventures beyond them. :Cozy Glow: Twilight didn't just run off willy-nilly. She left me in charge. I'm her right-hoof mare! :Chancellor Neighsay: Another in a long list of mistakes the Princess of Friendship has made. Rest assured, from now on, this school shall be run according to strict EEA guidelines. :opens :Chancellor Neighsay: The way it always should've been. :Cozy Glow: Well, that sounds just peachy— :closes :Cozy Glow: ...Headstallion Neighsay. :Sweetie Belle: Cozy Glow did all of this? How? Why? :Apple Bloom: I don't know. But come on, y'all. We gotta get Starlight out of there before she comes back. :Sandbar: Wait! :shimmering :Sweetie Belle: screams :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Help! :Apple Bloom: That's gotta be what's suckin' up all the magic in Equestria. :Sandbar: But if that's true, then Twilight and the others went to Tartarus for nothing. And if all of Equestria's magic's getting sucked up in there, there's no way for them to get back! :Scootaloo: We need to get help! :Sweetie Belle: But Starlight's trapped here, and there's no way to get word to Celestia or anypony else! :Apple Bloom: I guess we're on our own. :Gallus: grunting :rattling :thud :Smolder: Still locked, huh? :Gallus: We gotta at least try to get out. :Ocellus: Why? If Sandbar's turned his back on us, every other pony probably has, too. :Yona: Sandbar not turn his back! Sandbar is our friend! :Smolder: Uh, did you miss the part where he said he didn't want anything to do with us? :Silverstream: Maybe he just said that so one of us could be free to snoop around and figure out what's going on. :unlatches :Sandbar: I dunno. That sounds too clever for a pony to come up with. :Yona: laughs Yona knew Sandbar was still our friend! :Sweetie Belle: We all are. :Scootaloo: Except for Cozy Glow. That pony is not who we thought she was. :Apple Bloom: She's the one draining magic out of Equestria! :Young Six sans Sandbar: What?! :Sandbar: We'll explain on the way. But right now, we gotta get to get to Chancellor Neighsay. :Gallus: Huh? :Sandbar: I know he doesn't like non-ponies. But if we tell him what's going on, he'll help. :Chancellor Neighsay: I am sure you are all concerned about the magic situation. But I want to assure you that this institution is safe, despite the absence of your headmare. As your new headstallion, let me be the first to say that the reign of Princess Twilight is over! From now on, this school will adhere to EEA doctrine, as it should have from the start! :murmuring :Cozy Glow: claps Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay, for that rousing speech. I know you're a stallion who truly believes what you say. And when you say this school will be run according to EEA doctrine, I know you mean it. And when you say there won't be any more lessons from the Princess of Friendship at the School of Friendship, I guess you mean that, too. :murmuring :Chancellor Neighsay: That's not exactly what— :Cozy Glow: But Twilight decided to run her school outside of the EEA guidelines. And even though you tried to stop her, Princesses Celestia and Luna trusted her enough to support her. :murmuring :Chancellor Neighsay: Well, I-I wouldn't say that— :Cozy Glow: So, since I know you mean what you say, my question is really for the students. Are we going to give the pony who already tried to wreck Twilight's school once another chance to do it? :dissenting :Cozy Glow: I guess things will have to stay the way Twilight wants them. Which includes leaving me in charge. :shouting :Chancellor Neighsay: This—! I can—! Just—! :opens :Sandbar: Okay. So maybe we need a new plan. :rattling :Cozy Glow: Oh, oh, not too tight. We don't want to hurt the Chancellor. :clanking :Cozy Glow: I'm sure Twilight will know what to do with him when she gets back. Now, back to class, everyone. We let the EEA disrupt our friendship studies long enough. :close :Chancellor Neighsay: grunting Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to have somepony in charge of the school. :Cozy Glow: Oh, I do. You just aren't the pony I had in mind. :clank! :Cozy Glow: I can't very well have the EEA running the school if I'' want to run it myself. Of course, that's just the beginning. You see, if there's one thing I've learned here, it's that friendship is the most powerful thing there is. And as headmare of the School of Friendship, nopony will have more friends than me! Making me the most powerful pony in Equestria! laughter :'Chancellor Neighsay': gulps :opens :'Cozy Glow': evilly :'Scootaloo': Hey, Cozy Glow! What's so funny? :'Sweetie Belle': Are you just happy to be running the school? :'Cozy Glow': Oh, I'm just keeping Twilight's seat warm. :'Apple Bloom': Still, it's pretty impressive. :'Sweetie Belle': Is there anything we can do to help? :'Scootaloo': We can hang out with you all day if you want. :'Cozy Glow': You know, there ''is something I need help with. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: cheer :opens :thudding :rattling :Chancellor Neighsay: Oh, wonderful. I suppose you've all come to gloat? :Silverstream: Actually, we've come to undo all these chains and free you! :Chancellor Neighsay: But... But why? :Yona: Now that nasty pony met even nastier pony, maybe nasty pony not be so nasty. :screech! :rattling :crash! :Sandbar: Also, we'd kind of like to stop Cozy before she drains all the magic from Equestria. :Chancellor Neighsay: She's behind that as well? I must get word to Celestia and Luna. :Sandbar: How? Without magic, it'll take forever to get to them. :Chancellor Neighsay: While it's true that unicorns have lost their ability to cast spells, the most potent magic in Equestria is housed in our... artifacts. The EEA medallion allows me to travel throughout Equestria. Its magic worked when I chained you up. Perhaps it still has enough to send me to the princesses. :surging :Ocellus: I hope he makes it. :Smolder: I hope he doesn't come back and lock us up again. :Gallus: If he comes back. :Silverstream: Everything's gonna be fine! Twilight and the others are probably already on their way! :Cerberus: whimpers :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure there's magic in Cerberus? Clarissa the pig has two tails, and while her singing voice is lovely, I don't think it's magical. :Twilight Sparkle: We need to try everything if we want to get out of here. :Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Tartarus isn't so bad. I could hang out here for a while! :roaring :crunch! :Pinkie Pie: Eh. Maybe not forever though. :Lord Tirek: But that is just what it will be! If my protégé has followed my instructions, by sunset tonight, every last vestige of Equestrian magic will disappear into the ether forever! :Twilight Sparkle: Have you even thought about what losing magic would mean? :Lord Tirek: It means the six of you will be trapped here! Like me! :Spike: Seven! :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. It means you're trapped here. Forever. With us. :beat :Lord Tirek: Uhhhh... I hadn't thought of it like that. :Spike: So, what do we do, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Dash and Applejack nearly have Cerberus tired out. If Rarity pitches in, I think they can get him to sit still long enough to try what I have in mind. :Fluttershy: I'm sure I can get the other monsters to help. to Spike Besides, I would never call them monsters. :Spike: What about Tirek? He's probably got some magic, too, right? :Pinkie Pie: Leave him to me. :Rarity: Cerberus Down! :Cerberus: growl :Fluttershy: Okay, everyone! Time to show Equestria that you aren't monsters! You're wonderful, mystical creatures! :Pinkie Pie: ::I know it's not your birthday, so ::You get a party, even though ::We'll sing and dance from one to ten ::And then we'll do it all again! :blows More tea, Princess Pudding Rock? voice "Oh! Don't mind if I do!" laughs I can do this all eternity. :Lord Tirek: Fine! I'll help you leave! Just please stop! :Pinkie Pie: Tirek's in! :Apple Bloom: It's just so excitin' to have a foal our age runnin' things. We should have an ice cream social every day! :Cozy Glow: That's a splendid idea, Apple Bloom. But to tell you the truth, the thing I need help with most is cleaning. :Sweetie Belle: Say no more. Just take us around the school and show us everything you want cleaned. :Cozy Glow: Well, actually, you could start right in here. :Scootaloo: It looks pretty clean already. :slams :Cozy Glow: Do you three think you can fool me?! I know a diversion when I see it! :crumbling :Yona: Uh, why pony lead us back down here? :Sandbar: We obviously can't handle Cozy on our own. But we can't just sit around and wait for help. So, there's one more prisoner I think we should free. :Silverstream: Ooh! I guess Starlight! Is it Starlight? :Yona: Counselor pony, come out! We need help with nasty pony! :Sandbar: She can't talk to us from in there. We'll have to figure a way to get her out. :Gallus: Hey! This is just like chapter twelve in "Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts" from Twilight's class! :beat :Gallus: What? I've been studying. Finals are coming up, you know? :Ocellus: Actually, I remember that, too! Cozy must've linked these artifacts to act like a mystical magnet, attracting all the magic in Equestria into that orb. :Smolder: So, we can shut it down by yanking one of these things out, right? :Ocellus: Sure, though that would probably cause a magical feedback loop and destroy the whole school! :Cozy Glow: Destroy the School of Friendship?! Oh, dear! Chancellor Neighsay was wrong about a lot of things, but I guess he was right about all of you! :Twilight Sparkle: All right. Is everypony ready? :Rarity: Cerberus Sit! Good! Twilight Sparkle I can't say for how much longer. :crashing :Pinkie Pie: All eternity! :Lord Tirek: Yes, by all means, please! Just get on with it! :Twilight Sparkle: throat :Pinkie Pie: There's your cue, you evil centaur, you. :surging :Twilight Sparkle: grunting :zap :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! I think it's working! :creaking :Twilight Sparkle: Come on! I don't know how long I can hold it! :Rainbow Dash: Cerberus Good boy! :Fluttershy: creatures Bye, friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to turn you all back into your normal, wonderful selves soon. :Pinkie Pie: Lord Tirek Thanks for the assist, your redness! :zoom! :creaking :thud! :Pinkie Pie: Yay! Twilight did it! :Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't have done it without all your help. :Rarity: I'm not sure we did! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Applejack: Tirek said all of Equestria's magic would be gone at sunset. :Twilight Sparkle: Without magic, there's no way we'll get back to the school in time! :Fluttershy: What does that mean? :Twilight Sparkle: It means... we've failed! :Cozy Glow: After everything Twilight's done for you, why would you want to destroy her school? :Gallus: We don't! You're the one using these artifacts to drain magic from Equestria! :Cozy Glow: Me?! We all just saw you with your claws all over them! gasps It all makes sense. These creatures want magic gone from Equestria because it's the only thing ponies have that they don't! :Ocellus: Technically, there's a magical component when Silverstream and I transform. :Yona: And Yona's friends' friendship is magic! Twilight said! :Cozy Glow: And you repay her by sending her to Tartarus on a wild goose chase so you could destroy everything she built! gasps They've even trapped Starlight in that-that thing! We have to defend this school! :shouting :Sandbar: No! No, don't listen to her! :Six and students shouting and grunting :thud! :Gallus: screams :Smolder: Gallus! :Rest of Young Six: grunting :cracking :swirling :"Citrine Spark": They just sacrificed themselves trying to save their friend. Professor Dash always said there's nothing more loyal than that. Shouldn't we try to save them? :Cozy Glow: They brought this on themselves. There's nothing we can do. :"Berry Bliss": That doesn't seem very generous. Or kind. :Cozy Glow: Yeah, yeah. The Elements of Harmony are very important. They're just not applicable in every circumstance. And with magic gone from Equestria, I'm not even sure the Tree of Harmony will be as helpful as it once was. :shimmering :Cozy Glow: What's happening?! :"Berry Bliss": They're glowing like the Elements! I think the Tree of Harmony saved them! :Gallus: Guess our friendship is pretty magical after all. :Ocellus: Hurry! Grab the artifacts! :Silverstream: Um, didn't you say that could destroy the school? :Ocellus: But if we don't try, we could lose magic forever! :Sandbar: You all better get clear! :screaming :Cozy Glow: Wait! Where are you going?! Stoooooop! :surging :boom! :thud :zap :panicking :zap :Yona: laughs Counselor pony—! :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, it's nice to see you, too. :Ocellus: I guess magic is back. :Cozy Glow: You've ruined everything! Now Twilight and her ridiculous friends can escape from Tartarus! :zap :Cozy Glow: I mean... Yay! All my friends are safe! :Applejack: You can drop the act, Cozy Glow! Your pen pal Tirek told us all about how he helped you suck up all that magic! :Twilight Sparkle: But I still don't understand why. :Cozy Glow: growls Why?! Because friendship is power! You might be the Princess of Friendship, but as headmare of this school, I can collect even more friends than you! :murmuring :Twilight Sparkle: You're the one who doesn't get it, Cozy. Friendship is powerful, but power isn't why you make friends. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you that. :Gallus: Well, you taught us. :Silverstream: You can't let one bad apple make you think you failed. :Sandbar: And we never could've stopped her if we hadn't learned what you taught us about friendship. :Cozy Glow: Honesty? Loyalty? Generosity? Blah-blah-blah! I can make more friends without using any of them! And if I can't do it here, I'll do it somewhere else! :"Patty Peppermint": Yeah... I don't think so! :Chancellor Neighsay: sighs I'm glad you're back in charge of the School of Friendship, Princess. :opens :Chancellor Neighsay: It's clear to me now that there is nopony better suited for the job. :Spike: belching :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? :Silverstream: Hi, Headmare Twilight! We're just practicing for graduation! :Spike: belching :Twilight Sparkle: Graduation? :Gallus: Now that we've saved Equestria, we figure we're done with school. :Twilight Sparkle and Chancellor Neighsay: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Saving Equestria is nice, but I'm afraid it'll take more than one semester to learn all there is to know about friendship. :Spike: belches Told ya. :Young Six: Awwww... :Chancellor Neighsay: Your headmare is right. I thought friendship was something only ponies should share with each other. But you all taught me how wrong I was. I suppose true friendship can take a lifetime to understand. :Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. :crash! :Apple Bloom: yelps We held her off as long as we could! :Scootaloo: But she locked us in this closet! :Sweetie Belle: What happened?! Is everything all right?! Where's Cozy Glow?! :All except Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Everything worked out just fine. :Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble. :Cerberus: whimpers :Lord Tirek: Of course it's boring here now! But at least you're not in a cage! :surging :clang! :Cozy Glow: Hey, neighbor. Wanna be friends? :music :credits